


Saddle Soap

by planetofthehats



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetofthehats/pseuds/planetofthehats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel just wants to be helpful, even as he loses his powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saddle Soap

The sweet, citrus smell of saddle soap was so thick in the air of the close motel room it made Dean’s eyes water when he walked into it, almost like it was a wall of scent he’d run into. When he blinked his eyes clear he could take in the sight properly.

Castiel was sitting against the headboard of his bed, his legs tucked neatly underneath him and every single leather item Dean and Sam owned spread out in front of him. He was working saddle soap into a particularly cracked bandolier of shot gun shells, focusing on it with his intense, blue-eyed stare.

“Hello, Dean.”

“Hi…Cas. So, what the hell are you doing?”

“Just because I am slowly losing my powers doesn’t mean I can’t assist you and Sam.”

“Huh?”

Dean looked around the motel room again, noticing Sam’s bed was covered in all their guns, shining and pristine, arranged tidily in order of size. Their ammunition was spread out on the small table near the TV, and the stash seemed to have doubled since last Dean looked. There were dozens of fresh shotgun shells packed with rock salt, and at least three times as many silver bullets as there had been before. As well as the regular bullets, but those they didn’t actually use that often. All their flasks of holy water had even been refilled, and a fresh jar of holy oil was standing next to them.

“Cas did you do all this? We’ve only been gone a few hours.”

“Yes. I apologise. It shouldn’t have taken this long. I thought I would have everything packed back into the Impala before you returned.”

“Wait, we took the Impala with us, did you come get all this stuff out of the back of the car?”

“Once I was sure you had killed the vampires I thought you would not need it for your ride back to the motel.”

“Cas, you shouldn’t have done that. What if one of them had come back after us? Or we met something else out on the road? Sam and I would have been out there with nothing?”

“I would have come to get you, Dean, you know that.” Cas set down the bandolier, focusing his stare on Dean. He looked confused, and hurt, and entirely too vulnerable for Dean’s liking.

“I know, but you said it yourself your mojo or whatever isn’t what is used to be. What if you couldn’t and we had nothing?”

“I am not so weakened that I cannot reach you, Dean.” He sounded angry now, defensive, but the hurt still lingered in his face.

Dean groaned and ran his hands over his face, pulling the chair away from the table and clearing it of the charms and protective trinkets it looked like Cas hadn’t organised yet before sitting down on it.

“You just can’t leave us with nothing to shoot, Cas.”

“I was trying to help you. I apologise. I see now I am just a burden.”

“Oh come on Cas, don’t be like that.”

But by the time he looked up, Castiel had vanished, leaving Dean with a sour, guilty feeling for the rest of the night.


End file.
